The present invention generally relates to satellite communication systems, and in particular, to the maintenance and servicing of satellite user terminals.
Ground-based satellite receivers are becoming commonplace in consumer applications such as telecommunications and television broadcast. Typically, a satellite receiver includes a radio frequency (RF) receiver for communicating with a satellite, as well as additional components for providing services and features based on satellite communications.
An increasingly popular use of satellite receivers is direct television broadcast to consumers. Satellite technology has improved to the point where satellite receivers are affordable to large numbers of consumers, and thus, satellite television broadcast can effectively compete against cable broadcast in terms of cost and quality.
TV satellite receivers can be manufactured in many different form factors, including individual printed circuit cards. However, they are typically available to consumers as set top boxes that can be directly connected to conventional televisions. Additionally, commercially available set top boxes are also known to include modems that permit data communication over conventional telephone lines. These modem connections are typically used to report customer service histories to billing centers.
In addition to receiving satellite broadcasts, set top boxes are usually programmable. This permits end customers to configure their receivers according to their particular needs. For instance, a set top box can be programmed to receive specific television channels or to search listings for specific TV programs.
As is true with many programmable consumer devices, end customers often encounter difficulty in properly configuring their satellite receivers. In addition, subsystems within the satellite receiver can fail, also causing problems. When such difficulty is encountered, customers typically call into a customer service center. Service technicians at the center then walk the customers through a series of questions and/or steps in an attempt to resolve the problems. This can be a lengthy process, depending on the difficulty of the problem and the ability of the end customer to accurately describe the problem and follow instructions. Accordingly, the process would be more efficient if the service technicians could directly access the satellite receivers without relying on customer feedback. However, with conventional satellite receivers, such unfettered access requires physical possession of the receiver by the technician. This generally requires travel on the part of the technician or customer, adding considerable cost and inconvenience. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that permits service technicians to remotely diagnose problematic satellite receivers without having to rely on customer feedback.
The present invention provides a method and system for reporting satellite receiver diagnostic information to a remote location. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a satellite receiver includes a modem for reporting diagnostic information regarding the receiver""s operation and settings via a telephone network. The satellite receiver can include an interface for receiving a request for diagnostic information, a controller for gathering the diagnostic information in response to the request, and a modem for transferring the diagnostic information over the telephone network. In addition, the modem interface can be used to receive commands, permitting service technicians to remotely re-configure the receiver.
This arrangement permits more effective trouble-shooting by service technicians located at a service center. By analyzing diagnostic information received directly from the receiver and remotely re-configuring the same, service technicians may be able to forego the lengthy process of walking end customers through a series of questions and/or steps in an attempt to resolve receiver problems.